The 4 Times Ianto Fell, and the 1 Time He Didn't
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: Just as the title says, four times Ianto fell and one he didn't. Contains scenes from "Cyberwoman" and "Countrycide." Involves some Janto fluff.


**Plenty of people have done fics like this. I just felt I should too! I've noticed that I like making Ianto fall down, so I thought, "Why not make a whole fic dedicated to that?" This has some Janto. There is a scene from Cyberwoman, one from Countrycide, and three of my own. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my crazy ideas…**

* * *

"Hold me, Ianto. I need you to hold me," Lisa pleaded. "I need you to tell me it's alright."

Try as he might, Ianto couldn't bring himself to fire. He took a few steps, wrapping his arms around the girl. He stood back after only a few seconds, pointing his gun at her head.

She looked surprised. "What are you doing? Ianto, it's me! You wouldn't shoot me. I did this for you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Lisa," Ianto sobbed, turning away from the girl.

"We can be upgraded. Together."

A shot rang through the room. Ianto stared, stunned, at the new bullet wound. More shots. More. His breathing heavy, he turned his gaze to his teammates, all with their guns lowered. His focus was on Jack especially.

Ianto turned pack despondently. He fell to his knees beside his dead, converted girlfriend. He let out a heartbroken sob. The tears flowed freely. He cried. None of the others approached. He was alone in his misery.

* * *

"Get ready to run," Ianto commanded quietly. The two rose to their feet.

"What are you gonna do? Put us on meat hooks?" Tosh asked bravely; defiantly.

The woman laughed, walking around to the other side. "No," the man said. "Not yet. You see, meat has to be tenderized first," he told her, getting closer. He smiled briefly. "Good."

Ianto nodded at Toshiko, signaling her silently. The man turned to him, lifting up the dirty bat he was holding. He observed Ianto, grinning. Ianto himself smiled before throwing his head at the man's.

"Go! Get the others!" Ianto cried, before he was pulled backwards harshly by both of the cannibals.

The man punched him. Ianto fell to the floor, and the man kicked him in the gut. He looked over to see the other person they had caught; the boy. The woman slammed the butt of the gun hard against Ianto's head. Everything went black.

* * *

Ianto balanced the four mugs expertly on the silver tray. He brought it to each of his teammates, Jack first.

"Sir, coffee," Ianto said, entering Jack's office. The captain smiled gratefully, accepting his steaming cup.

"God, Ianto. You always know how to brighten my day," Jack chuckled, a hint of suggestion in his voice.

"It's all part of the job," Ianto replied, a small smile on his face.

He lingered in Jack's office a little longer than he probably should have.

Next, he headed to Owen's work station. The doctor looked up at the Welshman, glaring.

"You think you're so special," Owen spat quietly. "I know what you're doing with the boss."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," Ianto lied nonchalantly.

He set down Owen's coffee, turning to leave. Unbeknownst to him, Owen had stuck out his leg in front of Ianto's legs. Ianto fell, tripped by the doctor. The other two coffees and the tray flew from his hands, crashing onto the floor.

Toshiko rose from her seat, surprised. Gwen turned her head. Owen snorted, returning to his work.

"You better clean that up, _tea-boy_," he snapped.

* * *

Ianto wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was alone in the Hub today. Owen, Gwen, and Tosh had left long ago. Lately, he'd been staying later and later. He wasn't sure why. It's not like Jack was there for him to be with. He hadn't been sleeping much, either. He refused to believe it had anything to do with the captain, though.

Frankly, Ianto was exhausted. He was tired in all senses of the word. He felt as if he was trying to walk through water every minute of the day.

Ianto used a railing to support himself, panting. He brought out his handkerchief, mopping his damp face.

"Damn," he muttered. "What's wrong with me?"

He tried his best to ignore it. He attempted to proceed with his work, but about half an hour later, he couldn't go on. The Welshman groaned, plopping down on the worn couch. He buried his hands in his face. His skin was burning.

"I can't stop." Every time he did, his thoughts were filled with… "No! Don't think about him!" Ianto growled, rising from the sofa.

He would continue working, even if it killed him. He took two steps, and his vision blurred. The world spun around him. He moaned wearily. Ianto fell to the ground, his breathing heavy.

He had no idea how long he'd been lying there before he heard muffled voices around him. He was hoisted up onto the couch. He could've sworn he heard Owen say something about a fever and exhaustion. That would explain it best, because it definitely had nothing to do with Jack.

* * *

"Avoiding ourselves shouldn't be that hard, should it?" Ianto muttered.

Jack slung his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "I have a great idea. How about we go avoid ourselves at that lovely café about a mile from the Hub? I _did _mention a date, didn't I?" He grinned at Ianto, waiting for a response.

"Hm, that would be very nice, Jack," Ianto replied. "I hope he others won't mind."

"Who cares? Let's go!"

Not too long after, Jack and Ianto were sitting at a small round table at the café. The night had started out uneasy. Ianto was still a little mad at Jack for leaving. He wouldn't forgive the older man so easily. Still, it was nice to actually be on a date.

"You know what? I like avoiding myself. Don't you?" Jack asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"I'm not sure. Why do you like it?" Ianto finished the rest of his tea.

"Well," Jack began. "I get to spend more time with you!" He leaned closer to the Welshman. So close that Ianto could feel his breath on his face.

Ianto immediately stood up, surprising Jack. "We should go."

He took one step. Ianto soon found himself falling to the ground. Apparently, someone had spilled their drink before, and in the instant he slipped, he cursed whoever it was with the foulest language he could think of. He heard Jack call his name. Ianto braced himself for the inevitable collision with the floor. The impact didn't come. The young man turned his eyes upward to see Jack.

"Jack, you caught me," Ianto breathed.

"I couldn't let that pretty little body of yours get bruised, could I?" Jack said, smiling. He helped Ianto right himself.

Disregarding the few people around them, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, giving him a short kiss. "Thanks."

**

* * *

**

And there we go! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Please review!**

**Edit: A lot of people commented on bastard Owen. Thing is, that little snippet I made to take place sometime after Diane left, so yeah, he's upset.**


End file.
